


Adopted by My Chemical Romance

by killjoys_gerardway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Band, Blood, Character Death, Death, Depression, Father Gerard Way, Fist Fight, Friendship, High School, Jealousy, Panic Attacks, Ray Toro - Freeform, School, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Uncle Mikey Way, fight, frank iero - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoys_gerardway/pseuds/killjoys_gerardway
Summary: Devon is not a normal girl. She has been adopted many times but they never worked out for more than two weeks. But one day Gerard Way adopts her. She now lives with her favorite band MCR. Who knows how this will end!TRIGGER WARNING: SOME MENTIONS/ACTION OF SELF-HARM





	1. Getting Adopted

_**HELLO! = Devon's thoughts** _

My name is Devon. Just Devon. I've had a really shitty life so far. I've been adopted 4 times and then abandoned by the second week. So I've come to a conclusion that no one wants me. I listen to My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and Twenty One Pilots. My favorite band out of those is obviously My Chemical Romance. I mean who can not like the sass queen Gerard Way? Basically, in the orphanage, I'm an outcast.

Today, some guys are coming to adopt someone in our age group, 15-17. I'm 16, I know I wouldn't have a chance of getting adopted so I put an MCR shirt, some black ripped skinny jeans and my combat boots. I go to the tiny mirror that I have and put some eyeliner and mascara on for good measure. Finally, the awful screechy voice of the secretary tells my age group to go to the entrance.

I grab my MP3 and start listening to Welcome to the Black Parade while walking down the stairs. The other girls are shoving me aside while saying things like "Dead girl" "Emo bitch" and so on. I'm used to it though. Once I arrive at the entrance I go into the line that has been formed. I hear the secretary speaking to the guys that are supposed to choose one of us and I hear something I never would have thought of.

"The girls are right this way Mr. Way." the secretary announced.

The doors open and reveal the one and only Gerard Way. I just stood there with my mouth open. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. It was fucking Gerard Way! He looks around and stops when he saw me. _**OMG OMG HE SMILED AT ME!**_ I was trying really hard not to fangirl in front of everyone. He turns to the secretary and says some little words that I couldn't make out. The secretary suddenly calls my name.

"Devon, come her hun. Mr. Way here would like to talk to you," she said after.

I walk toward Gerard and I hear murmurs from the other girls. Once I'm in front of Gerard he asks a question.

"Devon, do you know who I am?" he asks

"Do I know who you are?! Omg, your Gerard Way! I a huge fan, your music helps me so much!" I couldn't hold the fangirl any longer.

"I think I know who I will choose Miss. I'll adopt Devon here." Gerard said.

 ** _OMG_** I'M ** _GETTING ADOPTED BY GERARD WAY!!_** I couldn't believe it. Once he signed the papers. He told me to go get my stuff. I ran upstairs and took the bag from the corner of the room and shoved all my clothing inside. Not caring if they get wrinkled. I go to the closet and grab the box on the shelf I open it and take out the three razor blades I have. I stare at them and finally decide to put them in my bag. Once I finish getting everything I start to walk out of the room. I stop in the doorway and turn around.

"Goodbye Ashley," I say under my breath.

Ashley was my roommate until last year when she committed suicide. That's when I started to cut. I turn and start walking to the front door. Towards my idol. He comes towards me and gestures to take my bag. We walk in silence towards his car. Once we get in he says something.

"So, Devon. I don't think I need to introduce myself but I don't know you that well. Tell me a bit about yourself." he said.

"Um...well as you already know my name's Devon. I like art, obviously your band, and playing the guitar. Uh... I think that's it." I answer.

"Cool, well just so you know when we get home the whole band will be there."

 _ **OMG I'M ACTUALLY GUNNA MEET THE WHOLE BAND!!!!**_ I took us 20 minutes to get to Gee's house. Yes, I'm going to call him Gee. I can't help it. We get out of the car and get my stuff. We enter the house and are suddenly met by the rest of the band.

"Guys, this is Devon. I'm sure you know who everyone is." Gee said.

I don't say anything because I don't want to say anything embarrassing. But Mikey breaks the ice.

"Wow, you're really quiet." He said and we all burst out laughing.

" Sorry, Mikey I'm just trying really hard not to fangirl right now," I said smiling/laughing.

Frank was the next one to speak.

"Why don't we all gather at the living room to get to know each other?"

"Sure, but I'm really not that interesting," I answer.

"Surely you are because Gee wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Ray joined into the conversation.

We all head towards the living room leaving my stuff in the front door. Frank was the first to ask me a question.

"Who is your crush in the band?" Frank asked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AHHHHH! Hi guys, or whoever will read this story. I'm sorry if this is really bad but it's my first time doing this so ya! Sorry, it was short! Usually, I can write a longer story for a chapter but I have school rn. Ughh. Well, all I have to say is stay alive Killjoys! ;D**


	2. Settling In

**_HELLO! = Devon's thoughts_ **

_THERE! = notes or things similar_

"Who is your crush in the band?" Frank asked. 

"Frank you don't ask that type of question!" Ray said. 

We all start laughing. I feel like I am going to love this place. But I start to remember what happens every time that I get adopted. I get abandoned after 2 weeks. I get interrupted in my thoughts by Ray.

"Devon, you ok?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine." I lied.  Getting looks from the band I decide to answer Frank's question. "I can't choose but I have one for each era, for I brought you my bullets it was Gee, for Three cheers it was Ray, for The Black Parade it was Frank, and finally for Danger Days it was totally Mikey." 

We all laugh for no reason and then Ray asks the next question.

"If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" he asked timidly. 

I paused and say my usual answer to that question which is I don't know. But that isn't true I know what happened to them and it was a car crash but I don't like talking about it at all. We decide to call it quits because the pizza guy arrived. I didn't even realize that we ordered pizza! We eat supper in front of the tv I only had half a slice because I'm not used to eating much. I start to get tired and lean on Frank's shoulder. He gives me a cute look and I decide to snuggle close to Frank. After a while more I fall asleep. 

I woke up to my phone playing my favorite song, I'm not okay (I promise). I realize I am in a room. I get out of my bed and see a not on the desk I read the note. 

_Hey Devon,_

_This is your room, feel free to do anything you want with it! It's yours! I'm getting some breakfast when I get back we'll go to the mall to do some shopping!_

_Gee._

I was so happy I get my own room! I get my bags, they were in the corner of the room, I guess someone brought them up. I dump all my belongings out on my new bed. I start to actually fold my clothes and put them in my dresser. It's a white dresser, I'll ask Gee if I can paint it black when he comes back. I grab the next thing, my posters. I hang them all up and it ended up to take up one whole wall. There were some FOB, P!ATD, MCR, and TØP, but they were mostly MCR posters. There was a guitar stand in the corner but I didn't have one but I left in there. The last thing on the bed was three razor blades. 

I pick one up. I look at my arms where I had cut last. It was last week when someone called me a pathetic loser for letting my friend Ashley die. It was all my fault that she died. She was showing all the signs and I failed to notice. I was a pathetic loser. I take the blade and slide it across my wrist. I automatically feel better. This was the way I dealt with the pain of losing my friend. I went to the washroom and rinsed the blood of and at the same time I took a shower. Once I was done I went back to my room and went to the dresser and took out a flannel long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't bother to put any makeup on today. 

I hed downstairs to the greeting smell of Taco Bell. So I start to sing the Taco Bell Saga. "Greasy fast-food taco I loooove. Nacho bell grande, cheesy gordita..." after a while the whole band joined in. It was amazing. We were having tacos for breakfast. I admit it's a cool breakfast. 

"Devon, I signed you up for school it starts next week. We'll need to get you some supplies while we're out today." Gee said

"Ok, I guess. When are we leaving?" I asked. I didn't like the fact that I was going to school next week. I never liked it. I mean who does? People bully you after all. I'm nervous if I'm not accepted because you know I'm really different. 

"Whenever you want Devon," Gee answered.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, go get the guys." 

"MIKEY, RAY, FRANKIE WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL!" I yelled. 

Gee was laughing after my little scene because he heard the groaning of the guys. 

"Why did you yell in our ears like that Dev?" asked Ray

"I felt like it. And you didn't look that awake." I stated simply. "Let's go!"

  _________________________________________________________ 

**Heyyy! I was bored in class, I wrote this LOL. I actually might get a 3rd chappy today. Idk maybe if not I will tomorrow. :) See ya later Killjoys. ;D**

 

 

 

 


	3. The Mall

**_HELLO! - Devon's thoughts_ **

"I felt like it. And you didn't look that awake." I stated simply. "Let's go!"  

We all run to the car and I sit next to Ray and Frank. I'm in the middle seat. We turn the radio on and start singing to whatever song comes on. We get bored of the top 40 so Gee asks everyone what we should listen too. I automatically say MCR. He plugs his phone into the Aux chord and plays Helena.

"Long ago/Just like the hearse, you die to get in again/We are so far from you/Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate/The lives of everyone you know..." We all sing the song together. It was almost as good as the Taco Bell Saga. 

"So where are we going first Devon, We can split up so that this goes faster," Gee says. 

"Sure I'll go with Frank, we can get clothing," I said. I had a secret crush on him. It's wrong I know he's like 21 and I'm only 16. 

"Ok, Mikey and I can go and get school supplies after all you do start school in two days," Gee said oblivious to my blushing. "Ray, can you get some food for the week?"

"Ugh I always get that job," Ray said. "But fine."

We laugh at his reaction. We finally get to the mall and we all go do our tasks. 

"Where first, Dev?" Frank asked.

"Hot Topic!" I answer almost immediately. He laughs.  _OMG HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE LAUGHS!!!_ We both run to Hot Topic since we both know where it is. Once we arrive, I go straight to the T-Shirts. I grab a couple of MCR shirts, some Panic! ones and also some FOB t-shirts.  I go to the hoodies and grab a black one. I didn't want to look too different in school. I then go get some shoes and a beanie. It a Twenty One Pilots beanie I'm going to wear it all the time! I realize Frank is looking at Nirvana shirts this whole time. I made a note to get him some for his birthday. 

"Frank I'm finished! Can we go do my hair please?" I yelled mildly at him. 

He comes over and hands me the credit card. "Geese, it looks like you have enough stuff to last a year," Frank said while laughing. The cashier looks up and sees Frank and starts to fangirl.  **IS THAT WHAT I LOOK LIKE????** Frank and I both laugh he gives his autograph and takes a picture with her then I paid for my things and left with Frank in tow. We went to the closest hairdressers next. My new dresser leads me to a chair I sat down. 

"What would you like dearie?" she asked while putting on the robe thingy. 

"Can you dye my hair Indigo black and give it a trim to look sorta like this?" I show her a picture. She nods and gets to work. 

_An hour later_

She spins the chair around and asks me if I like it. "OMG, I LOVE IT THANKS SO MUCH, MISS!" I yell. Frank laughs. I text Gee telling him that we were done.

ME - Hi G! We're done! Where r u?

G - Cool! In the food court! See u soon!

ME - KK!

Frank and I walk to the food court. He asks me a question that I didn't expect.

"Are you ok Dev?" he asked. "You know you can talk to me if you need too"

"Uh... I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I answer.

"Your eyes. They look empty when you're not smiling," he says. "I've seen the look before, with Gee and Mikey. Now answer me truthfully. Are you really ok?"

"No," I state simply.

"Hey guys!" we were interrupted by Gee. Frank gave me a look telling me that we'll talk again. "I like you hair Devon. It suits you."

"Thanks, Gee!" I answer smiling. 

We eat lunch and talk about the fangirling Hot Topic employee. They all laugh until they couldn't breathe. We decided we should go home and put things away. We walk to the car and listen to more MCR on the way home. Once we get in the house Frank nudges me and start to walk upstairs. I start to get nervous, but I excuse myself and go upstairs. I enter my room and see Frank hold the razor blade that I left on my bed. He looks at me knowingly and motions me to sit down. I go to sit down and wait for him to say something.

This is going to be a long talk.

_________________________________________________________   

**Heya guys! I feel like this was a short chappy! I'll make a longer one tonight!!! And sorry for the cliffy! I had too XD ! See ya Killjoys! ;)**

 


	4. Frank and I

Frank was sitting on the bed and motioned me to come over and sit next to him. I walk over and take a seat. Instead of sitting next to him I sat at my desk. He was the first one to speak. I was relieved of that actually.   
“How long Dev?” he asked quietly. He looked up from the blade in his hand with watery eyes. “For a while…” I answer as a tear rolls down my cheek. He gets up and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. He whispers into my ear something that made me actually feel like someone cares.   
“I’m here for you Dev… but your the one who need to approach people….” the next thing he says make my face pale a couple shades though. “But we need to tell Gee…” he says slowly. I quickly get out of the hug and start franticly talking.   
“I can’t do that Frank. It’ll hurt him so much. I promise I’ll stop. I swear. Please don’t make me do that.” I’m crying now.  
“Okay I won’t… but if you do it again I will tell Gee.” he says with a sigh.  
He motions me to the washroom and lifts my sleeves up. Revealing all the things I’ve done to myself. I hear him take a sharp breath. I didn’t think it was that bad. But maybe it’s making him remember things. I feel bad for making him go through this with me. He cleans my cuts and puts a bandage on my arm. It almost covered the whole arm.   
“Thank you Frank.” I say quietly.  
“Anytime… I mean no not anytime.. Please promise me you won’t do it again.” he says tiredly.   
“I promise Frank… I’m sorry” I say guiltily. Little does Frank know there are also some on my legs. I don’t want to tell him out of fear he will tell Gee. So I kept it to myself. We heard a voice from the living room.  
“Frank! Devon! It’s dinner!” It was Gee. We look at each other.  
“Well I guess we should go downstairs.” Frank says. I start walking to the door only to be stopped by Frank turning me around and putting his lips onto mine. Freaking Frank Iero is kissing me. I melt into the kiss and it all went by so fast. Next thing I know I’m looking at Frank. And Frank has that stupidly cute grin on his face. I laugh.   
“We should probably not keep them waiting” I say. I start going to the living room. I’m met by Gee at the stovetop making macaroni and cheese. Ray is reading on the couch and Mikey is playing a video game. I don’t know what it is though. I take a seat next to Ray. I didn’t really want to talk after what happened. But that plan didn’t pull through.  
“So… what where you and Frank doing upstairs…” Ray asked as he put his book down. I pale slightly and look towards Frank. Now Gee is looking curiously towards us. Damn why does this always happen to me.   
“We were watching Nightmare On Elm Street.” Frank said confidently.   
“Nice” Ray smiled “Glad you two are having fun at least. We are being graced by Gee’s burnt Mac ‘n’ cheese” I finally noticed the smell of the burnt noodles.   
“Gee! How do you manage to burn noodles!” I say disappointedly. I get up and head towards the stove and shoo him out of the kitchen. I fix up the macaroni and salvage the non burnt parts.   
“I didn’t mean too Dev” Gee laughs. I start dishing out the dinner into bowls and hand them to everyone.   
“I tried to save the macaroni that Gee ruined” I say jokingly. “Who taught you how to cook Gee” I raise my eyebrow.   
“I will tell you that I can make a mean Shepards Pie” He said crossing his arms and pouted. I laugh and finish my meal. I put the bowl into the sink and join Mikey at the couch. Eventually everyone comes to the couch.   
“What do we wanna do?” Mikey asked.   
“A MOVIE!!” Frank screamed. He got up and put something in the player and disappeared to the kitchen. A few minutes later we can smell the wonderful aroma of butter popcorn.   
“Well I guess we are doing a movie.” I said. Frank comes back with two bowls of popcorn gives one to Mikey, Gee, and Ray and the other to me. He sits down next to me and starts to movie. When the movie plays we all cheer. We’re watching Nightmare Before Christmas.   
“Great choice” I grin. I shut my mouth except for eating popcorn. 

An hour later the movie is finished. Tomorrow is Monday meaning there is school. I hate school. All those preppy kids, jocks, and popular girls who look down on you. I don’t want to go so I try to play a sick card. “Hey Gee I’m not feeling to good… I don’t think I’ll be well enough by tomorrow….” I try.   
“Nice try Devon” he says laughing. “I know school sucks. I hated it myself but you just gotta ignore all those dicks. Find your clique people like you and you’ll do great. Right guys?”  
“Yeah don’t worry bout it kid,” say Ray. “We all went through hard shit at school and that’s why we’re here for you.”   
“Tots Dev” Frank said while punching my arm. I laugh and punch him back while jokingly pushing him on the ground. He sits there pouting with his arms crossed. His face is so cute. I let out a little giggle. Mikey laughs and I look towards him and smile.   
“Devon whenever you need someone to beat someone up,” Mikey pauses. “I’m here.” He says bluntly. I laugh.  
“Thanks guys. I should head to bed now.... Long day tomorrow” I give everyone a hug and then head up to my room. I get my pjs on and crawl into my bed. To be honest I’m really nervous about tomorrow. Schools never been great for me. So obviously tomorrow is going to very slow and a long day. I fall asleep to worries and fears… that’s never good.


End file.
